The X Mas Tree or the Tale of Mara's First X Mas
by jackyyy17
Summary: Six months after Union, Luke wants to give Mara a X Mas she’ll never forget, but can they make to X Mas when they are already having trouble with the tree? Includes a clumsy Gungan and a hard bargaining Toydarian and Callista! Please Review! Now finished!
1. The Hunt For A Tree

Summary:

Takes place about six months after Union, Luke wants to give Mara a X-Mas she'll never forget, but can they make it to that day when they are already having trouble with the tree?

This story is in response to a fanfic challenge where Luke and Mara are celebrating a holiday. I was inspired after I had to go Christmas shopping with my Mother.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. They are the property of George Lucas and the wonderful Timothy Zahn. I am not making any money from these stories, I just want to give back to everyone whose stories I've ever read. Please don't sue!

* * *

The X-Mas Tree or the Tale of Mara's First X-Mas

by: jackyyy17

Chapter 1: The Hunt for a Tree

Luke needed to find the perfect X-Mas gift for Mara. They had been married for a little over six months, and with X-Mas less than two weeks away, Luke wanted to get Mara something special for their first X-Mas together. Mara had also recently confessed to Luke that she had never celebrated X-Mas before. While being the Emperors Hand, Palpatine had never allowed such things, and afterward the habit had just stuck with Mara. This made Luke really want to find something special for Mara. After staying up all night pondering the perfect gift, Luke had finally got it. They would find the perfect X-Mas tree and decorate it. However, Luke had no idea just how horribly, horribly wrong his holiday gift would turn out.

The problems all started the next morning. Luke, having slept little that night, got out of bed just before sunrise. "Mara, Mara! Get up. The sun is starting to rise, and then we have a fun day planned today."

"Go away, Skywalker," came her husky voice and she tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"No you don't," Luke told her as he pulled the covers from her. With a muffled groan, Mara finally got up and went straight to the fresher. "Wait you'll miss the sunrai…" But Luke was cut off by the swish of the closing door.

Mara came out, dressed and ready to go, after about thirty minutes later. As Mara sat down to eat breakfast, Luke put his plan into action.

"Hey Mara, wouldn't it be fun if you went out today and got us a pine tree?" Luke asked.

"Why, what do you possible need with a pine tree?" Mara asked suspiciously. Then she quickly added, "We ARE NOT and I repeat ARE NOT going to start a garden in our little home. That is ok at Yavin, but I will not tolerate it here."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Luke tried to calm her. "You know that X-Mas is coming up and part of the tradition is putting up a X-Mas tree."

"Then if you want one so bad, why don't you get it."

"Mara, please." His voice was practically begging, and then he did something he knew would get her.

"Oh Luke, stop with that puppy dog pout!" Mara got angry, but then almost yelled, "Fine, I'll get you a tree."

With that she slammed down the blue milk she had been drinking, scooted her chair back, and left their apartment with a huff. One the way down in the elevator it occurred to Mara that Coruscant had no forests where she could cut a tree. How could Luke possibly expect her to find a tree? But Mara was committed now and she would not back down.

-------------------------------------------------

Latter that day Mara sat at a small cantina and wondered what she would do. She had been out all day looking for a tree, but soon noticed all the trees she could find were either in someone's artificial yard, or in the public parks that had been built upon the metal of the buildings. As she downed her third shot of Corellian Whiskey, Mara decided the only way to get a tree was to steal one from one of the parks.

Mara spent the rest of the day in the bar working out her plan. As the sun set Mara made her move. She headed up to one of the less publicly known parks. There, just beyond a rather large lake, was the perfect tree. Mara started to go around the lake, but she realized it was frozen, and after testing it, decided that the lake could hold her weight.

When she finally got to the tree, Mara got her new lightsaber, which Luke had her recently build, and tried to turn it on. Nothing happened. "Blast this malfunctioning piece of machinery, why won't you work?" Mara got frustrated and hit the lightsaber against the tree a few times. This time when she tried to turn the lightsaber back on, it started to spark, and Mara was able to through it down just in time for it to explode over the lake.

"Hey, who's out there?" came a voice from a small cabin close by. "You tryin' to steal my tree are you, well I'll teach ya." With that Mara heard a blaster shot, and started to run; she didn't have a lightsaber after all, and Skywalker had made Mara promise not to shoot anybody unless absolutely necessary.

"Blast you Skywalker," she cursed as she started to run across the lake. She was almost to the end of the lake when she encountered the spot where her lightsaber had exploded and melted the ice. Straight down Mara went, with a line of curses following. At least the guy had stopped shooting at her.

-------------------------------------------------

Luke was getting worried, when Mara finally made it home. She came through the door shivering and soaking wet. Luke quickly scooped her into his arms and sat her next to the fireplace. "What in the Sith Lord's name happened to you?" he had to ask.

"I'll tell you what happened to me. I tried to get you that tree you wanted, that's what happened to me!" Mara was all but yelling at this time.

"Well," Luke asked, "Where is it then?"

"Luke there are no trees growing on Coruscant. How do you expect me to get something that isn't there?"

"Well, did you ever consider going to a place where they sell them?" Luke was starting to yell now.

With that last reply Mara stormed off to bed, locked the door, and left Luke to sleep on the couch.

* * *

I will try to get the other chapters up as soon as possible, and I promise the story will be done before Christmas. Also, please note that this is my third story and my first attempt at comedy, so please review and tell my how I'm doing. 


	2. And Then Come the Lights

The X-Mas Tree or the Tale of Mara's First X-Mas

by: jackyyy17

Chapter 2: And Then Come the Lights

The next morning Luke was up before sunrise again, but instead of waking Mara up, he snuck out of their apartment and went to purchase a tree.

By the time got home, and had the tree up, Mara had woken up. "See darling, isn't it pretty!" Luke said. Then he quickly added, "Are you mad at me still?" Here he used his puppy dog pout on her again.

Mara sighed in defeat and said, "No, I forgive you. And you're right. The tree does look ok in here." When Luke started to smile, she added, "Only for the holidays. After that the tree better disappear."

"I promise."

"Ok, then. What's for breakfast?"

Here Luke hesitated. "Well, I figured we would go out today. You know, grab a quick bite to eat and then go to the mall and buy decorations for the tree."

"Wait! You mean we have to decorate this bush Skywalker? I will not decorate a shrub."

"Mara; one, it is a tree, not a bush or a shrub, two, my first name is Luke, and three, everyone knows that a X-Mas tree is suppose to be decorated. Now come on, it will be fun."

"You call looking for stuff to put on your "Tree" fun?" Luke pouted. "Fine I'll go, but if I'm not having fun, you'll pay." She hung the threat over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises, promises." Mara poked Luke in his rib as they left their apartment.

-------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly do we need for this X-Mas tree of yours Luke?" Mara asked as they headed to the local mall.

"Well, let me think…" Luke trailed as if in deep thought.

"Oh no, don't tell me the great Jedi Master doesn't even know how to decorate a X-Mas tree." Mara teased, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened its way up.

"Well, we could always buy that holobook, you know, the one for stupid people: "X-Mas Trees for Dummies." I'm sure that would help us." Luke taunted.

"They make such things," Mara said in mock disgust. "I'm not a dummy, Luke, and I wouldn't be caught dead with that holo."

Both Luke and Mara laughed at this as they made their way into the mall and picked up a store map. "Well the first thing we need is several strands of X-Mas lights." Luke said looking at the map. "Here! I think we need to head to this store." Luke pointed to a store called Jai Jai's Lights Emporium. "It says here that they sell every type of light source known in the Galaxy. There's bound to be something in there for our tree."

"Luke, I don't know. I heard that that's the store run by those annoying Gungan creatures. Cant we just go somewhere else?"

"Oh come on Mar. They can't be that bad." With that they headed to Jai Jai's Lights Emporium.

As soon as they walked through the door, Mara knew that they had made a mistake. They were greeted by the stores owner, Jai Jai Tanks, a tall, lanky orange-skinned humanoid, with fin-like ears.

"Hisa, howsa can mesa help yousa today sa?" Jai Jai asked. (Translation: Hi, how can I help you today sir?)

"Luke lets just turn around and leave before I'm forced to kill this pathetic life form," Mara whispered to Luke.

"Mara, cool down. And keep your hand away from that blaster. We don't need trouble." Luke whispered back. Then he addressed the Gungan and said, "We are looking for X-Mas lights for our tree. Do you sell them here?"

"Oh, yesa wesa do. Follow mese. Isa show you the waysa." (Translation: Oh, yes we do. Follow me. I'll show you the way.) Luke and Mara followed him to the back of the store where there was a whole row devoted to almost every type of X-Mas lights in the galaxy. There were icicle lights, solid and multicolored lights, lights shaped like X-Mas objects, every type of X-Mas light imagined. "Seesa, wesa have a tonsa lightsa." (Translation: See, we have a ton of lights.)

"Thank you for your assistance," Luke told Jai Jai.

Luke started to go look at the lights when Mara added, so only the Gungan could here, "You can leave now."

Jai Jai stuck his long tongue out at Mara and turned to leave. As he reached the end of the aisle, Jai Jai somehow managed to get his foot stuck on the shelf. "Help mesa, pleasesa!" Jai Jai pleaded. (Translation: Help me, please!)

Both Luke and Mara tried to get out of the way of the falling shelf, but Mara was still too close when it came crashing down on both Jai Jai and herself.

"You clumsy little oaf," Mara shouted as she quickly got untangled from the shelf and headed after Jai Jai. The Gungan quivered in fear as Mara approached, but Luke was quicker and got to Mara before she could inflicted bodily harm to the still pinned down Gungan.

"Come on Mara, don't hurt him. We still need lights for the tree."

"Help mesa, pleasesa!" Jai Jai pleaded again. Luke went over to the shelf and turned it the right way. He then helped the Gungan up. "Thanksa yousa. Mesa givsa yousa freesa lights for yousa help." Jai Jai added. (Translation: Help me, please! Thank you. I will give you the lights free for your help.)

"Thank you very much. See Mara, now we get free lights." Luke went to start looking at all the lights now lying on the floor.

Jai Jai headed over to were Mara was standing and was about to say something. Mara quickly interrupted Jai Jai saying, "Here Luke, I like these lights over here." Mara picked up the first box of lights she could find which happened to be neon, fuchsia colored lights.

"Mara, those are a horrible color." Luke whined. "They have to be perfect."

"Mesa help," Jai Jai offered.

Mara knew Luke was about to agree for both of them, so before he could, she said, "You find the lights, Luke. I'm going to wait outside."

With that she left Luke and that annoying Gungan alone.

-------------------------------------------------

Luke finally came out of the store about an hour later with a shopping bag. "Did you find the "perfect" lights?" Mara asked in an exaggerated voice.

"Yep, sure did." Luke pulled out a box of multicolored lights that changed colors.

"Sure took you long enough," Mara added sarcastically. "So what's next? We don't need anything else for that stupid tree do we?"

"Actually, we need to find X-Mas ornaments now." Luke knew Mara was about to complain so he added, "But first lets eat. You know it's already 1500 hours and I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Mara asked.

Luke laughed. "Not very often."

"Ok, but after lunch I can't guarantee you that I will continue to go X-Mas ornament shopping with you."

With that they headed to the food court.

* * *

Chapter two is finished. I think I will still need to post two more chapters to finish this story. As always, please review. 


	3. The Toydarian and the Ornaments

The X-Mas Tree or the Tale of Mara's First X-Mas

by: jackyyy17

Chapter 3: The Toydarian and the Ornaments

"Mara, wake up." Luke shook Mara lightly. "Come on, we want to get a good start on finding X-Mas ornaments."

Mara turned to look at the crono and saw that it was 0500 hours. "Luke, it's too early. The sun isn't even out yet. Go back to sleep. The ornaments can wait till later." With that Mara turned back over and snuggled into the covers falling fast asleep.

Luke tried shaking Mara one more time, but when she didn't stir, he slumped his shoulders in defeat and climbed out of bed putting on his robe. He went into the living room and started to put the lights, which they had bought the day before, on the tree.

After Luke and Mara had eaten, that pervious day, Mara decided that they were done shopping for that evening, and dragged Luke back to their apartment. As soon as they got in, Leia had called and asked if she could leave C-3PO over at their house for a while. Before Luke could object, Han was ringing their doorbell with C-3PO in tow. Mara had blamed Luke for this misfortune, and after only an hour, she had deactivated C-3PO. Luke was about to argue about cutting him off, but Mara had made it very clear that if C-3PO was turned back on, Luke would sleep on the couch to keep him company.

Now the next morning Luke was looking at the still deactivated C-3PO and decided he liked the peace and quiet, and continued putting lights up.

By the time Mara was out of bed, Luke had finished putting lights on the tree and had breakfast made.

"Morning sleepyhead. You ready to continue shopping of ornaments?"

Mara took a few seconds to look at the deactivated droid as she headed to the kitchen. "We have to turn him back on don't we?"

"Yes Mar, we do."

Mara shook her head and said, "Ok, I'll go shopping with you as long as 3PO stays here. I will not bring him along. R2 can keep him company."

Luke had to give the little droid props, R2-D2 knew how to stay out of Mara's way, unlike C-3PO, and hadn't left the back room ever since Luke got his X-Mas tree idea.

He smiled and headed to where C-3PO sat on the couch, but Mara caught Luke's hand to stop him. "After breakfast Luke. Don't turn him on until after breakfast. Please?"

He laughed and went back over to serve his wife.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we hit the mall yesterday. Today let's go down to that flee market place at the BottomGate." Mara was in a pretty good mood today. Luke figured it was because she had successfully got rid of C-3PO. They had left 3PO in the apartment without to much trouble and Luke figured R2 would keep him occupied.

"Do you think we will find anything good there?" Luke asked uncertainly. He knew the BottomGate Flee Market was not the best place to be. It was just on step above the black market, but that was enough to keep it legal. "I've heard some bad things about it."

"It'll be no problem. Karrde send people there all the time to get stuff. They have everything."

"Why am I not surprised," Luke said under his breath. Then he whined, "But Mara, it's located in the lower levels of rough part of Coruscant."

"Oh come on now. Don't tell me the Great Jedi Master is afraid now." Mara was smiling, and Luke couldn't help but smile back. "Come on. It won't be that bad. Besides, Solo has dragged you into much worse bars in the lower levels. At least here no one here will be drunk"

Luke reluctantly agreed and they headed down.

When the finally arrived at the BottomGate Flee Market, Mara grabbed Luke's hand and lead him around. There were all sorts of stands selling anything and everything. "There!" Mara exclaimed, pointing to a stand in the corner which read Toydarian Knick Knack's. "Let's go over and look at that one. I think I've seen X-Mas ornaments there before."

When they arrived at the stand, a small, winged blue-green Toydarian, with a trunk like nose, flew over to Luke and Mara. (Speaking Huttese) "Good day to you. What do you want?"

Mara answered, "My husband and I need to find ornaments for a X-Mas tree."

This time the Toydarian answered in Basic, "Ah, yes! Ornaments. We have lots of that."

"Good, my husband will tell you what we need." With that, Mara pushed Luke a little closer to the Toydarian.

"Let me show you around, huh? You'll find what you need." With that the little Toydarian lead Luke and Mara to his ornaments. Luke couldn't help but notice one particular set of twenty-five ornaments. They looked like they were made of glass the color of the Tatooine sands, and they also had paintings of what looked like Tatooine's sunsets.

"Wow, are those from Tatooine?" Luke asked the Toydarian pointing the ornaments.

"Tatooine Sand ornaments. You like?"

"Yes!" Luke couldn't help the awe in his voice.

"You in luck! I'm the only one hereabouts who has these."

Mara could tell that Luke really wanted to get those ornaments. She looked at Luke one last time before she said, "We'll take them all then."

"All! Oh, but you might as well fly to Tatooine. It would be cheaper, I would think, huh? Saying of which, how's thee gonna pay for all this, huh?"

At talk of payment, Luke was suddenly shaken out of his awe and asked suspiciously, "How much are they?"

"Oh, only fifty credits a piece. Hey, but howa bout I give thee a discount. Howa bout twelve hundred fifty credits for say all twenty-five, huh?"

"That's an outrage." Luke almost yelled. "Fifty credits! That's too much for an ornament. That should only be worth half the price"

"Hey, these are special made, ya know. All the way from Tatooine." The Toydarian was starting to sound angry.

Luke drew the Force around him and tried a mind trick. "You'll let us have them for half the price."

"No, I won't!"

_Luke, that's unnecessary use of the Force. Stop that!_ Mara communicated with Luke through their bond.

Luke tried again, ignoring Mara. "You'll let us have them for half the price."

"No, I won't! What, you think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me. Only money. No money, no ornaments, no deal. And no one else has Tatooine Sand ornaments, I promise you that."

Mara could tell now that the Toydarian was really getting upset so she quickly said, "Look, we'll take all of them at the price offered, alright. I will upload the twelve hundred fifty credits to your account right now." She got out her datareader and started transferring the money.

_Mara, that's way too much money._ Luke said through their bond. _We, can't afford that._

"It's ok Luke. I have it covered." With that Mara finished transferring the credits, got the ornaments, grabbed Luke by the hand, and led him away. On the way to the next stand, Mara added, "I liked him. He has good business sense."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but Mara was already walking away. Luke had to run to catch up to her.

-------------------------------------------------

By about 1500 hours, Luke and Mara had gotten a few more ornaments, 3 strands of red garland, and sliver icicles. All they needed now was something to go on top of the tree.

They had went to several different stands looking for X-Mas tree toppers, but so far everything they looked at just didn't work out.

First Luke suggested finding an Angel from the moons of Iego, but all the stands were sold out. Mara had suggested getting a star, but when they went to buy one, Luke cut his finger on an edge, so that was out of the question. Finally, they gave up and started to head home. Tomorrow they would try again.

* * *

Ok, I should have only one more chapter until this stories finished. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Also, Thank You Princess-Aiel for your review. 


	4. One Messed Up Party

For those of you who have been reading the story, I edited the first couple of chapters and moved the last part of chapter 3 to the first part of chapter 4. I also borrowed a few songs from The Simpsons for this chapter.

Also I want to think everyone who's reviewed my story.

Now, without further delay, here is the next chapter of my story.

* * *

The X-Mas Tree or the Tale of Mara's First X-Mas

by: jackyyy17

Chapter 4: One Messed Up Party

As Luke and Mara reached their apartment complex, they ran into Wes Janson.

"Hey Luke; Mara. Howa doing. I was actually just coming over to see you."

"What do you want Janson?" Mara blurted before Luke could say anything. She knew that Wes liked to talk a little too much, and Mara really didn't feel like talking right now. She hoped Luke wouldn't invite him into their apartment. She didn't know if she could handle both 3PO and Wes.

"Oh," Wes said kind of thrown off. Then with a happy note in his voice he said, "Well, Rough Squadron is having a X-Mas party over at Wedge's house tonight, and I came by to give you a personal invite."

"How did you get Iella to agree to that?" Mara asked. She knew that Iella did not like to Rough parties because Wedge always got too drunk.

Wes smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, she doesn't actually know yet. Wedge sent her and the kids off shopping." He added, "But the party will be a blast. You gotta come Luke. Everyone will be there. The entire Rogue Squadron, everyone!"

"We would love to come, Wes. Tell Wedge we'll be there."

"Luke," Mara warned.

"Come on, Mar. It will be fun!" Luke added to Wes, "We'll be there."

"Alright! See you'll tonight you two. And you're right. It will be fun." With that Wes turned to leave.

"Yeah, fun," Mara said under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------

Luke and Mara finally made it back to their apartment to be greeted by a fighting pair of droids. C-3PO voice, if possible, sounded even more prissy and loud, while R2-D2 was beeping at such a high note that it hurt Luke's and Mara's ears.

"Turn him off Skywalker." Mara demanded between clenched teeth. "Before I turn him off for good."

"Which one?"

R2-D2 suddenly turned his domed head to see the humans, and with one more beep, he scurried away into the back room.

"R2-D2, you get back in here at once. I will not tolerate that kind of language from you," C-3PO called after the retreating droid.

Looking at Mara, Luke decided to end this, once and for all. "3PO, just shut up and go back home."

Mara looked at Luke in amazement of what he just said.

"Well I never…" 3PO never got to finish. Mara had shut him down and was already dragging him out the door.

"Mara, Turn him back on. I'll take 3PO back to Leia's. You go get ready for the party."

Mara dropped 3PO right in front of the door and retreated back into the apartment. "Fine, have it your way Skywalker."

-------------------------------------------------

By the time Luke got back to their apartment, Mara was already dressed with her red gold curls piled on top of her head, and was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"You know I don't want to go Luke." She stood revealing the stunning red shimmer sequined cocktail dress that fit her form perfectly.

"You look wonderful." Luke was caught in a trance staring at his beautiful wife.

Mara broke his trance when she walked into their room. "Are you going to stand there all night, Farmboy, or are you going to get ready for Wedge's party?" She called after him.

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't want to go."

"I don't," She stated matter-of-factly. "But you want to go and I'm already dressed, so let's go already." Luke followed Mara into their bedroom where his clothes were already laid out on the bed. They were dark green dress robes. "I picked out your clothes for you. If you noticed they are not black. Wear these."

"But Mara," Luke whined. "I like wearing black."

"Look, Luke. This is a X-Mas party. You wear the holiday colors to X-Mas parties. I have a red dress, you can put up with green dress robes. I could make you wear a green the color of that tree in our living room."

"No thanks Mara." Luke picked up the robes and headed to the fresher. "These will do just fine."

-------------------------------------------------

When Luke and Mara finally arrived at Wedge's house, the party was in full spin. There were already a lot of people packed into Wedge's living room. Luke noticed Leia was talking in the corner with Mirax, Winter, and Iella. Mara headed over to join them as Luke headed over to where Han and Corran were talking.

As the party went on, Luke found himself starting to get a little drunk. Both of the Corellians had convinced him to have some Corellian Whiskey, so in the X-Mas spirit Luke decided to enjoy himself. Besides, he wasn't that drunk. Not compared to Wedge, or Han, or the now passed out Wes.

At sometime during the party, Gavin Darklighter decided that there should be a talent competition for the Rogues. With all of them being very drunk, every Rogue was fair game. Many of the highlights of the show included the competitors singing off-key. It started off with Wedge singing a very off version of Tubthumping:

_"I get knocked down  
I get knocked down again  
You're never gonna knock me down. _

_I take a whisky drink,  
I take a chocolate drink,  
And when I have to pee,  
I use the kitchen sink.  
I sing the song that reminds me I'm a urinating guy."_

Han, on the other hand chose to sing about his brother in law:

_"Luke, be a Jedi tonight!  
Just be a Jedi tonight!  
Do it for Yoda, while we serve the guests a soda.  
Uh, and do it for Chewie and the Ewoks, and all the others..."_

Luke, wanting in on the action, decided he would serenade a song to Mara:

"_Green Spanish eyes,  
Tear drops are falling from your Spanish eyes…"_

But the highlight of the night was when a very drunken Corran Horn, dressed in drag (he borrowed of one of Iella's dresses), tried to juggle empty Whiskey bottles (which broke all over the floor), and sang:

"_I am the champions - my friends  
And I'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
I am the champions -  
I am the champions  
No time for losers like you  
'Cause I am the champions – of this show"_

After the talent show, Mara figured that things couldn't possibly get any worse. She was wrong. At close to midnight, there was a knock on Wedge's door. Someone opened it to reveal none other than Callista Ming.

She paraded herself in uninvited and in a very high pitched voice said, "Hey, everybody. Luke here? I need to talk to him."

Luke at this point was very drunk. He first cringed at the high pitched sound, but then came more responsive when he heard his name. "I'mm herrrrrreeeee," he slurred. Then he added, "Mara when… when did you change your hair. It used... it used to… it was red."

Mara had had enough. She walked over to Luke, and pushed him toward the door. However, in his drunken state, Luke tripped and fell. "Ouch! Marrr that hurrrt."

Callista was about to help him up, but Mara was quicker. "Come on dear. Let's go home. I'm tired." She helped Luke up and let him use her as support.

"Kay Mar. Hey Mar, stop spinning. You're… your making me diz…dizzz…sick." The couple continued to the door.

"Hey wait, I need to talk to Luke." Callista yelled after the departing couple.

"When Mustafar freezes over." Mara yelled back at her as she closed to door behind them. "Or at least until he's sober and in his right mind," Mara added to herself.

* * *

Ok, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I still need one more. I will post the final chapter asap. 


	5. A Finished Tree & Ending

The X-Mas Tree or the Tale of Mara's First X-Mas

by: jackyyy17

Chapter 5: A Finished Tree & Ending

**Two Days Later**

Mara stood looking at the X-Mas tree in the living room. It was almost done. They only needed one more thing to make the tree complete, the topper.

Yesterday, Luke was supposed to take Mara shopping for it, but after the party, he was left with a killer hangover and stayed in bed all day. Luckily, Mara wasn't feeling that bad and was able to take care of Luke (as if she really wanted to), and decorate the X-Mas tree.

Sometime after lunch, Leia had come over to see how everyone was doing. The two women talked, while they both continued to decorate the tree. When the decorations on the tree were arranged to Mara's liking, Leia handed Mara a wrapped box.

"I know X-Mas is still about a week away, but I want you to open this today," Leia told her sister-in-law.

As Mara opened the box, it revealed a white bird. "It's beautiful Leia, but what is it?" Mara asked.

"It's a traditional White Alderaan Dove X-Mas tree topper." Leia explained. "We used to put these on our trees every year when I was growing up. This one is actually a family heirloom. After Alderaan was destroyed, I was only able to come across two of them from the Royal House of Organa. We have one, and now you have the other."

At Mara's still confused expression, Leia added, "You mentioned last night that you needed a tree topper. I though I would help. Now you can put it on the tree, and it will be complete."

"Thank you, Leia. It's beautiful." Mara carefully examined the white dove, and was about to place it on top of the tree, when she hesitated. "Leia, do you mind if I wait and put this on the tree when Luke wakes up? I think it would mean a lot to him."

"Sure, no problem." The two women hugged and Leia left.

-------------------------------------------------

Now Mara was watching the sunrise and waiting for Luke to wake up. Her thoughts drifted back to the party, and the unexpected visit from Callista. What could she possible want with Luke? Mara had a pretty good idea. She wasn't sure if Luke would remember her showing up, but not telling Luke wouldn't help. Mara was now trying to figure out just what to tell him.

"Good morning, Love." Mara felt strong arms wrap around her, and she was instantly at peace.

"You feeling better?" Mara asked. She couldn't help but add, "Yesterday I was sure I was going to have to haul you to the med center."

Luke laughed. "Yeah, well I'll survive. That most have been one wild party, for me to have gotten that bad."

"Yeah…" Mara shifted her gaze back to the sunrise and asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, very beautiful…" Luke said, but he wasn't looking at the sun.

Mara caught her husbands loving gaze, and smiled. Then she turned back to the sunrise. This time Luke followed her gaze. "I'm sorry about the party, Mara. And especially about Callista…"

So he had remembered. "What are you going to do…"

Luke smiled at her insecurity. "Mara, no matter what Callista is up to, I will only love you." With that Luke kissed her soundly on her mouth, as if to make his point. He broke away far too soon, Mara thought. "Let's just forget about her, ok?" Mara nodded.

Luke then noticed the X-Mas tree for the first time that morning. His mood suddenly lightened. "Mara, the tree looks amazing." Luke was in awe. The ornaments were spread out evenly, and the garland was wrapped around perfectly. The always tricky icicles were not even clumped together. "You did a wonderful job." Luke went over to examine the tree more closely.

"I had help," Mara admitted. "Leia came over and helped me finish it yesterday."

"Well, you both did a good job, but it's not finished yet." Luke went back over to Mara, and they sat on the couch. "It's still missing something. We need a tree topper to complete it."

"Luke, before you even think about another day of shopping, I want to show you something." Mara stood, and walked over to the nearby desk. She got the White Alderaan Dove out of a drawer, and hiding it behind her back, walked over to Luke.

Luke watched in curiosity as his wife sat down beside him. She smiled and produced a bird of some kind. It looked very familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite place were he'd seen this bird before.

"Leia gave this to us yesterday when you were still sleeping," Mara told him.

And then he remembered where he had seen it before. "Leia's tree topper. Mara, but how, why…"

"Shh, Luke. Leia came by yesterday and gave it to us as a gift. I wanted to wait and put it up with you." Mara blushed a little, and Luke wrapped her in his arms.

"That was very thoughtful of her." He whispered in her ear. "And of you…" In that instant, Luke knew that his gift to Mara had turned out all right. He kissed her again, and the White Alderaan Dove was forgotten, as Luke and Mara did other things…

-------------------------------------------------

**Later That Day**

Luke and Mara stood admiring their now complete X-Mas tree.

"You know Farmboy, I'm glad I let you talk me into this. I have to admit, this bush doesn't look so bad after all."

"It's a tree Mara," Luke reminded her.

"Tree, bush…It's all the same."

Luke chose to ignore that last remark. "Yeah, the tree does look good."

"Now, that it's complete…"

Mara was interrupted by Luke. "Actually, now that the tree is complete…"

"Oh, no…"

"We have to…"

"Don't tell me…"

"Go get X-Mas gifts for everyone," Luke finally finished.

"I knew it. I knew that was too easy," Mara muttered.

"And with X-Mas less then a week left…"

But Luke never got to finish as Mara said, "You're on your own Farmboy," and walked out of their apartment without a second glance.

**The End

* * *

**

I'm finished with my first ever complete fan faction! Yea! And I'm only three days behind schedule.

Thanks to everyone who has replied: Princess-Aiel, Lea Nikkaya, and killerlord. Thank you so much for your input. I don't think I could have finished this story without you guys.

For anyone else, please review. Your opinion really does matter!


End file.
